A Lily By Any Other Name...
by Vicki595
Summary: Ok this is my first HP fic-please R & R. Harry's daughter's just started Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
  
  
  
  
centre A Lily By Any Other Name...  
  
  
  
"You're what and I'm what?" Lily Potter exclaimed, as she sat down for breakfast one sunny morning in August.  
  
"We're going to be teachers at Hogwarts, which is the school that you're going to be attending as from September 1st," her father, the famous Harry Potter told her. "I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and your mother's going to teach charms."  
  
"Way hey," Lily muttered. It wasn't that she was against going to Hogwarts, it was just that her parents were going to be two of her teachers. And the fact that she was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. A thought suddenly struck her. "What's happening to Abi?"  
  
Abigail was her younger sister. She wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another year yet.  
  
"She's going to be staying with nanny and granddad during the term, but she'll come to us at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," Hermione Potter replied, formerly Hermione Granger, one of the cleverest students Hogwarts had seen.  
  
Lily's face was a picture. "I have to stay at school during the holidays!?" she exclaimed. "Am I not meant to have a life or something?"  
  
"You'll like it," Harry told her. "We'll all go down to Hogsmeade together - which is something that you're not normally allowed to do until Third Year."  
  
"Okay then," Lily began slowly. "I'll go, on two conditions."  
  
"Let's hear them."  
  
"One, I get to bring my broom."  
  
"Fine, but it'll stay with your mother and me, unless you get onto your house Quidditch team."  
  
"Two, I'm not Lily Potter."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I don't want to go there, in the shadow of my parents," she declared. "I want to change my surname while I'm at school."  
  
Harry looked at his wife, who nodded slightly. Sighing, he agreed, and asked her what she wanted to change it to.  
  
"I dunno," was the response. "Something simple."  
  
"How about Black?" Hermione suggested, casting a sly glance at her husband. To his credit, his facial expression never changed.  
  
"Lily Black," her daughter mused. "Yeah, it'll do."  
  
"I'll go and send an owl to Dumbledore," Harry said, getting up from the breakfast bar. "Your mother's got your letter from Hogwarts."  
  
Lily grabbed the thick sheet of parchment that Hermione held out to her, and scanned the green ink.  
  
I"Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry..." I  
  
Turning to the next piece of parchment, her face fell slightly when she saw the amount of books she had to take with her - and the large letters saying that as a first year, she wasn't allowed her own broomstick. "Sucks to be me," she muttered, so her mother wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Your father and I have already got most of the books that you need from when we were at school," Hermione told her. "But some of them have newer editions out, so we'll head to Diagon Alley on Saturday, and get them as well as everything else you need."  
  
"Cool," Lily replied. Diagon Alley was the best bit of being a witch, she had long decided. 'Quality Quidditch Supplies here' I come she thought to herself.  
  
There was a bump from above, and a few minutes later, Abigail wandered into the kitchen, still dressed in her nightwear.  
  
"Morning," she muttered, heading straight for the fridge, and pulling out a carton of juice. Turning around, she noticed the parchment still clutched in Lily's hand. "What's that?"  
  
"My acceptance letter to Hogwarts," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, that," was all Abigail had to say about it, as she continued to make her own breakfast.  
  
"Abi already knows about it, and her arrangement," Hermione explained.  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know?" Lily asked. "That's not fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair, dear," Hermione told her oldest, before heading out of the kitchen, leaving the two girls to finish their breakfast.  
  
  
  
So, what'cha think? Do you want the next part or not? R & R - please with Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on top? 


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
1 It was early in the morning on the Saturday when the Potters all bundled into the family car, and headed into London.  
  
"It'll be so much easier once the kids are able to learn to apparate," Harry murmured to his wife.  
  
"That's a long time from now," she replied. "Just drive."  
  
By leaving their home in Kent so early, and thanks to a little help from Hermione's wand, they made it to the Leaky Cauldron before ten o'clock. Harry took out his wand, and opened the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Gringotts first," Harry announced, heading towards the wizard's bank.  
  
Lily hated the goblins, and wasn't especially fond of the journey to the vaults. Hermione saw the look on her eldest daughter's face, and quickly checked the parchment she carried with her. It was virtually identical to the ones she and Harry had received almost twenty years ago.  
  
"How about us girls go and get Lily fitted for her robes, while you go to Gringotts, dear?" she suggested.  
  
"All right then," Harry replied. "I'll see you in Madam Malkin's."  
  
Although still called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, it was now under the new ownership of two former Gryffindors - the Creevy brothers, Colin and Dennis. It was Colin, the older of the two, who greeted Hermione and her daughters.  
  
"Hullo Hermione - haven't seen you in a while," Colin greeted, taking her hand. "What's it been, nine, ten years?"  
  
"More like twelve," Hermione replied, as the last time had been at hers and Harry's graduation, having been out of the country for the last Hogwarts reunion.  
  
"My word - and you still look the same," Colin was laying on the charm. "Now, what do you need..."  
  
"Actually, it's what my daughter needs," Hermione turned, and pulled Lily forward.  
  
"Your daughter?" Colin was amazed. Obviously he must have missed the last reunion too, as, according to their friend Ron and his wife Lavender, Harry, Hermione and their daughters had been one of the main topics of discussion. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"First year," Hermione declared proudly. "So, if we could get her fitted for her robes..."  
  
"Of course, of course. This way," Colin told them ushering them to the back of the shop. "Up on the stool if you would, uh..."  
  
"Lily," the girl told him, stepping up onto the stool. Colin placed a black robe over her head, then began to pin it up to the right length.  
  
"So, Lily, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Colin asked. "I was when I got my letter - my dad was a milkman, so I had no idea about magic. But I guess with Hermione being your mum then you've grown up with it."  
  
"Yep," Lily replied. "Not to mention dad."  
  
"Not here today, is he? A girl's shopping trip is it?"  
  
"Actually, he's just gone to Gringotts," Abigail told him, looking at a set of purple dress robes. "Mum - can I have these?"  
  
"Not 'til your fourth year, dear," Hermione told her youngest, who just pulled a face.  
  
"But that's not until ages away," she complained. Spotting her father entering the store, she ran up to him. "Dad, can I have some purple robes."  
  
"What did your mum say?"  
  
Colin Creevy dropped the right sleeve of Lily's robe as he heard the voice of his former idol.  
  
"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hullo Colin," Harry greeted, taking the younger man's hand and shaking it firmly. "Dennis here too?"  
  
"No, he's had to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend," Colin told them, returning to Lily's robes. "He'll be sorry he missed you."  
  
"Tell him next time he's in Hogsmeade, to come up and see us at the school. Hermione and I are to be teachers there as of next term," Harry replied.  
  
"So, the rumours that you're retiring from professional Quidditch were true then," Colin said. "Pity - the Cannon's haven't lost a game since you joined them."  
  
"The Cannon's have got two very good young seekers," Harry replied firmly. "I felt that it was time for a change in my life."  
  
"So, you're to be the new flying instructor then."  
  
"No, Defence Against the Dark Arts actually," Harry replied. "Hogwarts already has a superb flying instructor. Durmstrang actually offered me a position teaching flying, but Hermione had already accepted her one at Hogwarts.  
  
"Finished," Colin declared, pulling the robe off Lily and helping her off the stool. Packaging up her robes, he declared "Three Galleons and twelve Sickles please Harry."  
  
Harry handed over the money, and after saying goodbye they headed back to Diagon Alley. The rest of Lily's uniform they got from a new shop that had just opened - "Patil's Official Hogwarts' Uniform." This was again run by former Hogwarts students from their year - twin girls, one of which had been in Gryffindor with Harry and Hermione. This meant that the Potters spent far longer there then they should have done, catching up with their old friend, reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts.  
  
""Flourish and Blotts" now," Hermione declared.  
  
"Your mother's favourite shop," Harry joked, his arm around his wife.  
  
"Uh hu," Lily was momentarily distracted by "Quality Quidditch Supplies".  
  
Hermione once again consulted her list. "We're gonna need to get a copy of "A Revised History of Magic" by Adalbert Waffling Junior and "All You Need to Know About the Dark Arts" by Olivia Maguire. I've got the rest in the attic at home."  
  
Harry double-checked the list. "But Hermione Love... half of these books weren't on our books list."  
  
"Extra reading," Hermione replied briefly.  
  
"I'm not taking any extra books!" Lily protested. "Except maybe "The History of Quidditch" and "Quidditch Through the Ages."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I always said she that she should have been a boy."  
  
They finished shopping for Lily's school supplies - all with the exception of her wand.  
  
"Here," Harry said, tipping ten Galleons into her hand. "Go to "Ollivanders" and get yourself a wand, while we look go and look for a kitten for your sister."  
  
"Okay then." Lily didn't mind that her sister was to get a cat, and cautiously pushed the door to "Ollivanders" open. The shop was tiny, and she looked around uncertainly. She had been in the majority of the shops before - yet never this one.  
  
"Ah, Lily Potter." The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and she couldn't help but jump.  
  
"Uh, hi," she greeted, uncertain of what to say.  
  
"You remind me of your grandmother," Mr Ollivander told her. "Like your father, you have her eyes. And your hair colour too. Although the curls are your mothers." Lily automatically put her hand to her hair - she had always envied Abi for having her father's dark, straight hair.  
  
"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.  
  
Lily blushed. "I'm ambidextrous," she confessed.  
  
Mr Ollivander made a sort of clicking sound with his tongue, and sighed. "Very well then." Pulling out a tape measure, he began to measure Lily's right arm, and then her left. Leaving the tape measure free to measure at its own will, he went to the nearest wall, and pulled out a box.  
  
"Let's try this one - oak, unicorn hair, nine and a half inches."  
  
Lily waved it. Nothing.  
  
"This one - mahogany and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches."  
  
Again nothing.  
  
"Beech wood, unicorn hair, ten and three quarter inches."  
  
Another failure.  
  
"Difficult, like your father," Mr Ollivander commented. If anyone else had said anything like that to Lily she would have retaliated with a smart comment. But instead she kept quiet. Her parents would have been surprised to have seen that!  
  
"Try this one - rosewood, phoenix feather; twelve and a quarter inches long."  
  
As soon as Lily took the wand in her hand, she realised that this was the one for her. She waved it, and a stream of stars shot out the end.  
  
Mr Ollivander clasped his hands in delight. "Yes, that is the one. That will be six Galleons and fourteen sickles Miss Potter."  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
draco's princess - Lily wanted to change her name because for one, she didn't want her classmates to know that Professor Potter is her dad, in case of favouritism in school. (We all know that Harry wouldn't do that, but the others may not). She doesn't want to be continuously compared to her parents nor does she just want to be known as "Harry Potter's daughter" 


	3. Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
1  
  
* * *  
  
2  
  
September 1st: the start of Lily's first term at Hogwarts. Lily and her parents were at King's Cross Station in plenty of time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Pushing a trolley with her trunk, and a cage with her owl, Ollie. Her parents each pushed another trolley each with their trunks; Harry with his old owl Hedwig and Hermione with her cat, Dandelion. Although teachers rarely travelled on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore knew that it would be easier for his new professors to travel from London with the students.  
  
"Lily, you go through first," Harry told his daughter. "As of this time, we don't know you, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me," Lily replied, petting Dandelion. "Have a good first term - I'll try and behave in your classes at least!"  
  
"You'll behave in all your classes," Harry told her, briefly hugging her.  
  
"We'll see you at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Don't forget to write!" The last bit was said teasingly, as they watched Lily disappear through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Well, it's our turn now I guess," Harry replied. They both walked through the seemingly solid barrier, and found themselves on platform nine and three-quarters. Students of all ages were bustling around, meeting friends, saying goodbye to their parents...  
  
Harry saw Lily down at the far end of the train, talking to two red haired girls - the Weasley twins, the next generation. There were currently five Weasleys at Hogwarts - Morgan and Marie, George's daughters; Jamie who was Charlie's daughter, and Darren and Daniel - twin boys of Fred. However, Harry knew that next year both Bill's and Percy's daughters were to join, as well as Ron's son.  
  
They kept their promise, and sat down the front of the train; well away from where they had last seen Lily.  
  
Morgan and Marie Weasley already knew that Lily had changed her surname for school, and so did not shout out "Potter!" like they usually did.  
  
"Hey Lily," Morgan greeted, the oldest by ten minutes.  
  
"Hey Morgan, Marie," Lily replied. "How's everyone?"  
  
"Fine," Marie replied. "So, excited?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily replied. Now she knew that she wasn't going to be associated with Professors Potter and Granger, she was excited about attending Hogwarts.  
  
"Come and sit with us," Morgan invited. "You should be in Gryffindor hopefully."  
  
"I don't think I could ever live it down if I wasn't," Lily replied, shuddering at the thought of being sorted into Slytherin. "Not with mum and dad being who they are."  
  
She followed the twins onto the train, where they joined what seemed like the rest of the Gryffindor second years.  
  
"Ok Lily," Marie began. "These are Kathryn Young, Hallie Brooks, Matthew Dell, Ewan Hickman and Sean Lynch. Everyone - this is Lily Black. She's a first year, and should be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hi," greeted the dark haired girl pointed out as Hallie. "Are your parents wizards then, or are you Muggle born?"  
  
"Uh," Lily wasn't sure what to say. "Both my parents are wizards," she replied, figuring that it was probably easier to tell the truth as far as that was concerned. Just as long as they didn't ask for names.  
  
The final whistle blew, and the train slowly started to pull away from the station.  
  
"Anyone seen Taya, Reche and James?" Matthew asked. Lily guessed that he was referring to the other three members of Gryffindor in their second year.  
  
"No," replied Kathryn. "But Molly made me look after her brother while she sorted out everyone, as Robert had ran off with his friends."  
  
Marie turned to Lily. "Kathryn's cousin's a prefect, and her youngest brother's just started Hogwarts too. Maybe you could go and find him?"  
  
"I'll do that," Lily replied, realising that she would most likely get bored while the others swapped stories of their summer.  
  
Heading down the train, she looked into each compartment as she went past, looking for someone else who looked as though they were in the first year.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked politely to a boy who was blocking her way. He just turned and looked at her.  
  
"Well, there's really no excuse for someone like you," he sneered. Lily felt her temper rising, and her hand forming a fist at her side. **Wait a minute Lily, she reminded herself. You don't have to hit him - curse him instead!**  
  
"Really? I thought the same about you," she replied, reaching inside her sleeve for her wand.  
  
The boy's face turned a distinctive shade of purple. "Take that back," he snarled.  
  
"Go to hell," Lily replied, pulling out her wand, and holding it in front of her.  
  
The boy didn't look impressed. "You're a first year. You can't have learnt anything yet."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Lily asked, quickly scanning her mind over spells she had read, or her parents had taught her. One came to mind. "Petrificus Totalus," she cried, pointing the wand at him. With a look of shock on his face, he dropped forward in a full body bind. Stepping over him, her justification was that her parents had told her not to get into any trouble in the lessons. They hadn't said anything about getting into trouble on the train, if they could trace the spell back to her!  
  
A few carriages down, she saw a whole group of first years.  
  
"Hi," she began, stepping in. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
One of the boys spoke first. "Well, actually..."  
  
Lily glared at him. "Fine, I know where I'm not wanted."  
  
She turned to leave, but he continued. "It's just that we want to be boys, so maybe you could go and find a carriage with Emma and Lindsay?"  
  
Lily noticed the two girls sitting quietly in-between the seven boys. "Sure, if they don't mind you dictating their lives..."  
  
Obviously the two girls didn't, as they quickly stood up and headed out of the carriage with Lily.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Black," the young witch introduced herself to her companions. She had been practising saying her name all summer - Lily Black, instead of Lily Potter.  
  
"Emma Kaplan," the blonde one replied.  
  
"Lindsay Dorado."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lily said politely as they hunted for an empty carriage. However, it was soon clear that there wasn't one.  
  
"This one's only got two people in," Emma called, having gone up ahead.  
  
"Ask if they mind us sitting with them," Lily called back.  
  
"They say it's fine," Emma replied, and Lindsay and Lily followed.  
  
Lily stood still as she entered the carriage, and looked at her mum and dad; her mum fast asleep.  
  
"What's up Lily?" Emma asked, puzzled at her friend's response to the two adults in the carriage.  
  
"I, uh, it's just that I wasn't expecting to see adults on the Hogwarts Express," Lily lied, slightly flustered. "I always thought it was students only."  
  
"Normally it is," Harry told them. "But myself and my colleague here found it easier to take this train, as we had some things to settle close to the start of term.  
  
"Oh, okay then," Lily replied. "Sorry - I didn't mean to be rude..."  
  
"Don't worry - I had the same experience in my third year..." Harry began, but stopped when he saw the murderous glances his daughter was sending at him.  
  
Lindsay was also glancing at Harry but for completely different reasons. "I recognise him from someone," she hissed at her two classmates. "Don't you?"  
  
**Course not, I only see him every day** Lily thought to herself. **Stupid parents taking stupid train**  
  
"He does seem familiar," Emma admitted. "And he's kinda cute too. What do you think, Lily?"  
  
**Cute? Emma found her dad cute?** Lily's reflex action was to gag. "Uh, I think I might have seen him playing Quidditch," she replied. "It's hard to tell when the players fly so fast."  
  
"Oh Quidditch," Lindsay said in a bored voice. "Can't say I follow it actually."  
  
**Sacrilege!** Lily's mind screamed out. **How could you *not* follow Quidditch?**  
  
Harry sneaked a look at his daughter's face from the top of the book when one of the girls announced that she didn't follow Quidditch.  
  
"Oh, all right then," Lily replied. "So, you're from a wizarding family then?"  
  
"Yep - I'm guessing you are too," Lindsay replied.  
  
Lily nodded, and turned to Emma. "How about you?"  
  
"No, my dad's an army officer and my mum's a hairdresser. It was a bit of a shock when we got the letter."  
  
Harry couldn't help overhearing the conversation, and smiled as he remembered getting his letter from Hagrid. His smile only increased when he heard the girl's next question.  
  
"What's Quidditch?"  
  
"Quidditch is our sport," Lily began. "It's as big as football (soccer) is in the Muggle world."  
  
"Oh right," Emma replied. "How's it played?"  
  
**Stupid question,** Harry thought to himself. Lily was going to bore them all stupid with every last rule and foul of Quidditch ever recorded now. Or at least until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, there's four balls..." Lily began, launching immediately into her favourite subject.  
  
* * *  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4 Across The Lake

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
1  
  
* * *  
  
Lily hadn't gone on as long as Harry had feared, and when they reached Hogwarts, they were instead discussing the famous witches and wizard cards found in chocolate frog boxes. They had changed into their robes long ago, and were ready to leave the train.  
  
"Firs'-years over here! C'mon, firs'-years to follow me," could be heard booming outside. Harry and Hermione smiled in delight at the sound of the voice - Hagrid!  
  
Scrambling out of the train, they made it over to where the half giant was slowly being surrounded by first years.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Hagrid roared in delight, enveloping them both in a hug. "How've you been? We're gonna have to catch up later, okay? I'll be seeing you both at the feast."  
  
"Sure Hagrid," Harry replied. More first years were coming up around them. "We'll leave you to the first years for now."  
  
"Okay. Firs'-years, follow me."  
  
Lily caught her mother's eye as she followed Hagrid off the dark platform and towards the lake. She allowed a quick smile, before turning to look where she was going.  
  
"Who was that smile for?" Even in the half darkness, Emma had seen the curve of her lips.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a story my parents told me about the lake crossing," Lily replied. **Being at Hogwarts is going to turn me into a compulsive liar** she thought to herself.  
  
The first years walked along the dark path until they reached the smooth lake with the fleet of boats gently bobbing on it.  
  
"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid yelled.  
  
The three girls were joined by a boy that none of them recognised.  
  
"I'm Thomas Paris," he introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Black," Lily replied. "And these are Emma Kaplan and Lindsay Dorado."  
  
"Nice to meet you three," Thomas replied politely.  
  
"So, Thomas..."  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Tom, are you Muggle born or from a wizard family?" Emma asked, hoping that she wasn't the only Muggle born in the year.  
  
"Wizard family. My brother's in the fifth year and my sister's in her last year here. They've both got to take their exams this year." Lily could see the grin spreading across the boy's face at the thought of his siblings having to suffer.  
  
"Is your sister a prefect?" she asked, wondering if by some chance his cousin was Morgan and Marie's friend.  
  
"Yeah, Molly Paris. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"I think I met your cousin earlier then - Kathryn Young?"  
  
"Oh Kay, yeah she's in her second year," Tom replied. "Hopefully I'm in Gryffindor with them. My mum was, but my dad was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"At least it wasn't Slytherin," Lindsay replied. Even though Harry had finally destroyed Lord Voldemort, Slytherin was still renowned as the house that had produced the dark wizards.  
  
"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Emma asked, revealing her Muggle roots. Lindsay explained, while Lily sat at the front of the boat, her eyes transfixed on the castle in front of them.  
  
The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a wide opening in the cliff face, then through a dark tunnel to an underground harbour. Following Hagrid, they made their way up a flight of stone stairs to a large wooden door. Hagrid knocked on it, three times. And immediately, the door swung open.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Finally we're at Hogwarts (took me long enough!)  
  
Will Lily get into trouble over what she did on the train? Will she get put in Gryffindor? What about her friends?  
  
Stay tuned for the next exciting (*cough*) part of "A Lily By Any Other Name..."  
  
And read and review, please! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
I apologise for the awful poem in this - poetry is not one of my strengths!  
  
1  
  
* * *  
  
Lily found herself looking up at a tall witch; her godmother.  
  
"The firs'-years, Professor," Hagrid announced.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," the professor replied, pulling the door open wide. "In you come."  
  
All the students followed her into the huge, brightly lit entrance hall of Hogwarts, and then into a small chamber to one side. Noise came from another doorway, and Lily realised that the rest of the school must already be there.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch told them. "I am the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will be starting shortly in the Great Hall, but first you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be like your family. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the House Cup, which, as you can imagine, is a great honour. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house you belong.  
  
The sorting ceremony will take place momentarily in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."  
  
She left the chamber, and Lily turned round to face Emma and Lindsay.  
  
"How do they sort you into your houses?" Emma asked, looking more than slightly worried.  
  
Tom joined in the small group. "Robert said that there was an obstacle course up the middle of the room," he told them. "But I don't believe him. Molly said that you had to answer some questions."  
  
Emma still looked worried. "What? Magical questions?" she gulped.  
  
"Probably." Lily didn't know either. She had asked her parents, but they hadn't told her anything, despite constant pleading and bribery. She had even tidied her room, and they still hadn't told her!  
  
There were lots of worried whispers from the first years; obviously no one had any idea what they were to do to be sorted. Lily noticed the boy she had cursed on the train standing to one side, his arms crossed defiantly. Noticing her eyes wondering in his direction, he scowled at her. Lily just glared back, then turned to face the door as Professor McGonagall returned.  
  
"We're ready for you now," she announced. "Line up and follow me please."  
  
Standing in between Lindsay and Emma, Lily's nerves intensified. Not only was she to be sorted in front of the entire school, but also her parents and godparents!  
  
The line of students followed the deputy headmistress in through the doors at the back of the Great Hall, and down in between the long tables set with gold plates and goblets for the feast. Hundreds of eyes were watching them, and Lily saw that they were walking in-between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  
  
"This is so scary!" Lindsay muttered to her, and Lily just nodded in agreement.  
  
The length of the hall seemed longer than it was, but they finally made it to the front, where a frayed, old hat was sitting on a stool in front of them. Lily looked at the hat, and suddenly, it twitched. A crease, which looked like a mouth, sprang open, and to Lily's great surprise, the hat began to sing.  
  
  
  
"I am the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
  
And I'll tell you where you belong.  
  
No matter if you're thin or fat,  
  
Trust me - I've never been wrong!  
  
So to which of the four houses will you go?  
  
Try me on and see,  
  
There's nothing that I don't know  
  
Find out where you'll be.  
  
Being true to their heart,  
  
Bravery, daring and mettle,  
  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
  
Hard workers always settle,  
  
In the Hufflepuff house,  
  
With those who are loyal and just  
  
Or will it be Ravenclaw house?  
  
Where cleverness is a must  
  
Those with a ready mind  
  
Last but not least is Slytherin,  
  
Where they are never left behind  
  
Great ambition here is no sin.  
  
Don't be afraid and try me on  
  
And I will tell you were to go  
  
Because even after you are long gone  
  
1.1 I'll always know"  
  
The whole school bust into a round of applause - the first years and the teachers included. Lily could see her parents sitting at the teachers table: her father in-between her mother and Hagrid. He noticed her looking up there, and gave her a comforting smile.  
  
The hat then bowed to each of the four house tables, before becoming inert once again. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward, holding a long sheet of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will step up to the front, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head to be sorted," she announced. "Ashmore, Simon."  
  
A tall, dark haired boy stepped out of the line, and made his way up to the stool. Pulling the hat on his head, he sat down. Lily began to feel queasy. With her surname now as Black, it meant that she was to be sorted earlier than if she had stuck with Potter. But maybe being sorted earlier was better, wasn't it?  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, and Simon gladly ran to join the Hufflepuff table amongst cheers.  
  
"Black, Lily," McGonagall read out. Lily almost collapsed. Walking up to the stool, she reminded herself to breathe. Keeping her eyes down, she refused to look up at her parents. She sat down on the stool, and pulled the hat down as far as it would go.  
  
"Hmm," the hat spoke in her head. "So you're Harry Potter's daughter. The name Black doesn't fool me for one second. You're a bright child, like your mother. I wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but then I was alerted to her bravery. You're very much like your namesake too. Ah, I remember Lily Evans, so eager to prove herself. There really is only one place for you young lady. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, and Lily grinned with relief. At the Gryffindor table, she could see the five Weasley children banging their goblets on the table as she rushed to join them. Even her godmother allowed her a small smile as she made her way past her head of house. Even from the distance between the Gryffindor table and the teacher's table she could see the looks of delight and pride on her parents' faces.  
  
Blain, Andrew was another Hufflepuff, but Boylan, Michael became the first Ravenclaw and Carlson, John, the first Slytherin.  
  
Lily watched as "Dorado, Lindsay," was called out, then tried to mask her disappointment as the hat announced "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
She gave Lindsay a thumbs up as she went to join her table, before turning back to hear Doyle, Peter, be announced as a Gryffindor. Along with William Chapman, this made Lily the only first year Gryffindor girl so far. However, that changed with Finnigan, Shannon and then Holmes, Alexia and Jamieson, Bethany. After greeting the other Gryffindors, Lily turned to watch her other train companion, Emma nervously make her way to the stool and place the hat on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced after a minutes thought, and Lily groaned. Emma waved at her, smiling sadly, as she went to join Lindsay at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Paris, Thomas," McGonagall called after a while. The young sandy haired boy that Lily had shared a boat with strode up to the hat, outwardly showing no sign of fear.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed, and Lily joined in with the wild applause.  
  
"All right Tom!" A boy further down the table yelled out, who Lily guessed to be his brother Robert.  
  
"Well, thank goodness for that," Tom declared, dropping down next to Lily.  
  
"Well done Tom," his cousin Kathryn hissed from further up the table. Tom just grinned.  
  
When Professor McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Xavier," Lily saw the boy she had cursed on the train swagger up to the sorting hat. The surname sounded familiar, and she realised with horror that this had to be the son of the infamous Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Please not Gryffindor," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"SLYTHERIN," the hat screamed almost instantly, and she smiled with delight, and clapped with relief.  
  
There were still quiet a few first years left standing at the front of the Great Hall, and the sorting continued until Wildman, Naomi was made the last Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
  
The next part should be up soon! 


	6. Chapter 6 Announcements

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
1  
  
* * *  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome once again to a new year at Hogwarts. I will keep all announcements until after the banquet, so tuck in."  
  
As he spoke, the golden plates were suddenly covered with food. Grinning at her fellow Gryffindors, Lily did as Dumbledore had bidden, taking a small selection of the variety of foods on offer - roast chicken, mashed potatoes, steak, baked beans, pork chops, gravy, peas and carrots to name just a few.  
  
Once everyone had eaten, Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the dishes were replaced with desserts. Helping herself to a bowl of fruit salad, Lily listened to the chatter going on around her, now that most people's hunger had been satisfied.  
  
"My sister's a prefect here too," one of the girls told Tom. "She's in the sixth year though."  
  
"Me da' came here," another girl was saying, in a soft Irish accent. "He was in Gryffindor too, so he's going to be so proud. Me mam's a Muggle though. But her brother's a wizard too, so she knew all about the magical world. Me da' was half and half too."  
  
Lily kept quiet about the talk of their families. She had already said that she was from a wizard family, but she wasn't sure what to say if they asked her what house they had been in, or anything.  
  
At last the banquet was finished, and Dumbledore rose from his seat again.  
  
"I have just a few things to say, now you have all eaten," he announced. "As ever, a reminder that that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all pupils, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all students below the third year." Lily noticed Dumbledore specifically look towards the Gryffindor table. "Mr Filch also asked me to remind you all that there is to be no magic in the corridors in-between classes. Quidditch team trials are to be held the week after next. Anyone interested in trying out for either their house or the school team should speak to Professor Wood by the end of this week. And lastly, it is my great delight to introduce two new teachers to Hogwarts this year. As you know, Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year, so in his place, we have Professor Granger, a former head girl of Hogwarts."  
  
Applause came from throughout the hall - mainly from the Gryffindor table from Lily and the Weasleys.  
  
"And taking over from our old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moon, who had to return to America, I am pleased to announce that another former student has joined our teaching staff - Professor Potter."  
  
There was slightly more applause for Harry, along with whispers of "Potter, did he say?" "Harry Potter?" "THE Harry Potter?" "Harry Potter's gonna be teaching us?" "Is it really him?"  
  
This only reaffirmed Lily's reasons for wanting to change her surname, as she could imagine it if she had kept the surname Potter.  
  
"Lily Potter? Harry Potter's daughter?" "Of course she got full marks for that test - her dad's the teacher." "Her dad was a much better Quidditch player - there's no way she could play professionally."  
  
"Now, I believe it is time for bed, so if the prefects will lead the first years to the common rooms..."  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
  
The next part should be up soon! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of the First Da...

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction - I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them - yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
* * *  
  
Lily stood up with the rest of her table, and followed Tom and Naomi to where six Gryffindors were standing - each with a shiny badge.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," greeted one of the girls. She was fairly tall, and had blonde hair and an Irish accent. "I'm the head girl, Ashleigh Connolly." She nodded towards the brown haired boy next to her. "This is Nathan Taylor, the head boy. If you'll follow us up to the Gryffindor common room. Try and keep up - you don't want to get lost."  
  
Ashleigh led them out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase, through hidden doorways and finally to a long corridor. At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Quidditch," Ashleigh told the woman, and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. Climbing through, they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room; a round room, full of squashy armchairs with a roaring fire on one wall. At the far end of the room, a staircase led to their dormitories. Lily followed Naomi to their dormitory, where there were five four poster beds. Their trunks had already been brought up, and Lily collapsed on the bed by hers. There would be time enough later to talk to her fellow class and roommates.  
  
Along with the rest of the students, Lily got her timetable the next morning at breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she studied it, taking particular notice of her free, and her flying lessons. Looking at that day, she tried not to groan as she realised that first she had her mother, and then her father. And then, looking at what she had after lunch, she tried not to laugh as she realised that her godmother would be teaching her then.  
  
"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Bethany Jamieson, one of her fellow first years looked up at her.  
  
"Nothing," Lily told her quickly. "It's just that our free would have been yesterday, which is just typical if you ask me."  
  
Bethany laughed. She was the exact opposite of Lily, with short, dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I hadn't noticed that," she replied. "I was looking at today instead. I think I'm going to like Tuesdays."  
  
"Why's that?" Lily asked, her green eyes sparkling. **If she says that dad is cute, I'm gonna die!**  
  
"Well," Bethany began. "Our Charms teacher was one of the smartest pupils Hogwarts has ever seen, according to those twins in the second year."  
  
"Morgan and Marie," Lily corrected.  
  
"Yeah, those two. And our Defence of the Dark Arts teacher is Harry Potter himself! Do you know how lucky you would normally be just to meet him?"  
  
Lily was shaking with suppressed laughter, but fortunately Bethany was too involved in her hero worship to notice.  
  
"And then we have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall after lunch," Bethany continued. "She's meant to be one of the best teachers that Hogwarts has ever had!"  
  
"Good for us," Lily remarked. Finishing her breakfast, she picked up her bag and turned to Bethany. "Do you want to see if we can actually find the Charms classroom then?"  
  
Bethany swallowed her last mouthful. "Sure. I wonder what we're going to do today?"  
  
"If it's a 'Let's get to know everyone' thing, I'm walking out," Lily promised. Bethany just laughed, then looked worried.  
  
"Don't do that - imagine how many points you'd loose for Gryffindor," she protested.  
  
"Relax - I wasn't planning to," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "Although Professor Granger was in Gryffindor so maybe she'll favour us."  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Bethany asked. "I knew Professor Potter was in Gryffindor, but not Professor Granger. Do you think they knew each other at school?"  
  
Lily once again wanted to laugh, but kept it inside her. "Um, I can't remember. You could look it up somewhere, I suppose," she suggested. "Try the trophy room."  
  
"Yeah," Bethany lit up. "Maybe we could go there after lunch before transfiguration."  
  
"Okay then," Lily replied. "She had no idea where the trophy room was, but she wanted to have a look there, at the House Cup and the Quidditch cup. She also vaguely remembered her dad saying something about him and her "Uncle Ron" getting Special Awards for Services to the School, and she wanted to see if they were still there.  
  
"Boo!" Lily felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned round to see Tom Paris.  
  
"Heading for Charms then?" Tom asked, walking in-between the two girls, his arms draped casually over their shoulders.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "No, Transfiguration," she replied sarcastically. "Of course we're off to Charms - it is our first lesson!"  
  
"Molly said that the classroom's just up this corridor, then around the corner," Tom told them. "We should be able to trust her - it's my brother Robert who you've got to watch out for."  
  
"Is it just the three of you at Hogwarts then?" Bethany asked. "I'm the first so far; my brothers will be joining in a few years."  
  
Tom nodded. "Molly's gonna be leaving at the end of this year, but my little sister Natasha will be coming the year after next, and then Nicholas the year after that. How about you Lily?"  
  
"My little sister will be coming next year," she told them, only hoping that Abi was going to come as her sister, as opposed to Professors Potter and Granger's daughter. If she was going to be Abigail Potter, Lily would just have to say that her sister had been accepted into another school. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" she asked Tom, as they continued up the corridor.  
  
"There's six of us," he replied. "My eldest sister Isabel has already left," he explained. "Then there's Molly, Robert and me here at Hogwarts, then Natasha and Nicholas will be joining in the next few years."  
  
Lily didn't have a chance to marvel at the number of siblings, and be thankful that she only had the one - despite her parent's threats, as they turned the corner and reached the Charms classroom.  
  
"Do we just go in?" Bethany asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I guess so," Tom replied at the same volume.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Lily asked at her normal volume, and the other two jumped.  
  
"I don't know really," Bethany replied laughing. "Come on, let's go in."  
  
She cautiously pushed the door open, and saw a flash of yellow on black.  
  
"We're with the Hufflepuffs," she hissed back to the other two. Lily was thankful that it wasn't the Slytherins, although she had hoped that they would have had lessons with the Ravenclaws. They filed in through the door, and realised with horror that the only space for all three of them to fit together was on the front bench.  
  
Hermione was already in the classroom when the first few students started to trickle in from breakfast. She had an added advantage for the first few weeks of actually knowing the castle layout - including trick doors, and moving staircases. She noticed with a hidden smile that Lily was one of the last to arrive, which meant that she was to sit at the front with her two friends. She counted eighteen pupils, and sat back in her chair waiting for the last two to appear. They rushed in together - two Gryffindor boys.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor," one gasped. "We asked one of the ghosts where to go, and he sent us to the North Tower instead!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I think you'll find that ghost is actually a poltergeist by the name of Peeves," she told the two boys. "He does that a lot. If you do ask a ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost is normally very good at pointing you in the right direction. Or if you're in Hufflepuff." She turned to the students with yellow on their black robes. "The Fat Friar is your house ghost. Now, before we start Charms work, I'm going to call a register to make sure that I can count, and so I know who's who."  
  
There was a slight chuckle from the class as Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Simon Ashmore," she called.  
  
"Yes Professor." It was the boy who had been sorted first, just before her, Lily realised. Which meant...  
  
"Lily Black."  
  
"Here Professor." Good, hadn't slipped up and called her 'mum.' She remembered a boy back in primary school calling one of their teachers 'mum', and how they had all laughed at him, and teased him mercilessly after that. Lily didn't want that to happen to her - especially when she was really calling her mother 'mum!'  
  
Hermione finished the register, then stepped out in front of her desk, standing right in front of Lily and her two friends.  
  
"Charms," she began. "Is like all your other classes at Hogwarts, very important..."  
  
Hermione talked for about quarter of an hour, outlining the course they were to be following throughout the year. Then she gave several examples of some of the charms they were to learn, which included disarming Lily from her quill when she tried to write a note to Bethany, and flying Tom's school bag around the room.  
  
The bell rang too early for most of the class, and above the din, Hermione shouted out that their homework was to read Chapter 1 in "Magical Theory" before the next lesson.  
  
Lily was packing her books in her bag, when a shadow fell over her. It was her mother. "Miss Black, could I have a moment of your time before you head to your next lesson please?" she asked.  
  
"Okay then," Lily replied. Turning to her friends, she added. "Wait outside - I shouldn't be long."  
  
"I only want to talk to her for a couple of minutes," Professor Granger reassured Tom and Bethany, who nodded, and followed the rest of the class outside. Once the last student had excited, Hermione flicked her wand towards the door, and it swung shut.  
  
"Well done getting into Gryffindor," Hermione told her daughter, as she reached forward to hug her. Lily accepted the hug, then sat down on the desk, smiling.  
  
"I hoped that it was going to put me in Gryffindor, " Lily replied. "I was going to get on the train back home if it had tried to put me in Slytherin."  
  
"It nearly put your father in Slytherin, you know," Hermione told her. "And me in Ravenclaw."  
  
"I knew about you," Lily said, surprising her mother. "The hat told me. It knew who I was, and said that I was like my namesake too. It said that grandma was eager to prove herself."  
  
"As are you, Lily," Hermione replied. "You're eager to prove yourself as your own person. Now, you don't want to keep dad waiting for your next lesson, do you?"  
  
She hugged her daughter again, and as they turned to go towards the door, Lily turned back to her mother.  
  
"So you know my timetable then?" she asked. "The fact that I have you, dad and Aunt Minerva on the same day!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Live with it Lily," she told her daughter. They were nearing the door, when she added. "And if your friends ask, you were holding your wand wrong, so I just wanted to show you a better way."  
  
"Great, make them think I'm a dunce," Lily muttered, as she accepted the kiss her mother gave her. "Thanks Professor Granger - I'll see you next lesson."  
  
"Alright Miss Black. Just remember what I told you."  
  
1  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
  
The next part should be up soon! 


	8. Chapter 8 Defence Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
* * *  
  
"What was all that about?" Bethany asked as they headed in the direction that they hoped Defence Against the Dark Arts was in.  
  
"Nothing much – I was just holding my wand awkwardly," Lily replied. "Professor Granger just wanted to show me a better way to hold it."  
  
"Professor Granger can show me a better way to hold my wand any day," Tom announced.  
  
Lily just looked at him, worried. "Please tell me you're saying that because she's a good teacher."  
  
"Hell, no. She is hot," Tom declared.  
  
"Who's hot?" A new voice cut in. Lily looked to see Peter Doyle, another Gryffindor come up to next to them, along with Darren Mulchaey and Alexia Holmes.  
  
"Professor Granger," Tom replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Darren agreed. "Charms is so far my favourite lesson."  
  
"It's been your only lesson so far," Lily reminded the boys.  
  
"Slight technicality," Peter shrugged. "Still, it's nice to know that we can always look forward to Tuesday and Thursday mornings."  
  
"I'm looking forward to tomorrow morning," Lily declared. "It's our first flying lesson,"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to use the schools brooms though," Tom reminded her. "They're all Firebolts or Nimbus 2001s. Pretty bad."  
  
"Mmm," Lily thought of her White Star broom, safe in her parent's room in the staff quarters. "I better not end up with one of the Nimbus' – they've got a slight list to the tail end, and most of them developed a drag after a few years. The Firebolts are still okay for learning to fly on though. They're just not the in same class they were when they were first brought out."  
  
The rest of the group just looked at Lily, who just shrugged her shoulders. "What?" she exclaimed. "My dad's godfather works in broomsticks."  
  
The six Gryffindors found their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class with a bit of help from a Ravenclaw prefect, and were just on time.  
  
"Look at it this way," Alexia Holmes murmured to Lily and Bethany as the three slipped into seats towards the back of the classroom – the three boys in front of them still discussing the Charms lesson. "If they've got Professor Granger to drool over, then at least Professor Potter's cute!"  
  
Lily felt like howling with laughter. Abigail was going to get a very interesting owl from her this week to say the least.  
  
Bethany leant over towards Alexia. "I know what you mean. I mean, look at his eyes."  
  
Lily started to get very worried, and immediately lowered her eyes down towards the desk. Ever since she was a little girl, her parent's friends had always exclaimed, "Oh, she's certainly got her father's eyes!"  
  
"Good morning class," Harry greeted. "I'm Professor Potter, and I shall be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although Lord Voldemort has been destroyed, there are still some of his followers out there, and there is also always a chance that another Dark Lord may rise again."  
  
Silence greeted him; the class was clinging to his every word.  
  
"As well as learning about curses and hexes, there are also a variety creatures we will be looking at during the year," Harry continued in the same fashion as Hermione had done, first outlining the course for the year, before starting to outline the history of Lord Voldemort. The revised history, which included all what he and his friends had found out about during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Lord Voldemort was once a student here at Hogwarts," Harry began. "He was half and half. His mother was a witch, but his father was a Muggle. Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in 1932. His father, on finding out that his mother was a witch, abandoned his wife before Tom was born. His mother died just after he was born, living only long enough to name him: Tom after his father, Marvolo after his grandfather. Tom grew up in a Muggle orphanage, and had to return there in the summer holidays..."  
  
The class was spellbound, and still silent when the bell rang for the end of the lesson. Harry paused in his tale of how Voldemort had tried to steal the Philosopher's stone from Hogwarts.  
  
"Please sir, can you continue the tale?" A Hufflepuff girl, Jennifer Knight put up her hand and asked. "What happened after you went to see Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Harry laughed. "That'll have to wait until next lesson," he told them. "For homework, I want you to write an essay on Voldemort and his reign of terror. I want it in two weeks from now, which gives you a chance to write to your grandparents, parents... anyone else who might have other knowledge concerning Voldemort – first hand knowledge of what it was like to come home, and find the death mark hovering over their homes. Living in fear...." Realising that he was starting again, Harry stopped. "Off you go to lunch. Miss Black – I'd like a word with you please."  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, and told her friends to go on without her.  
  
As soon as the door had closed behind them, Lily jumped on her desk, and sat there, swinging her legs. "So, how's it been?" she asked, grinning.  
  
Harry laughed. "Isn't that meant to be my question?" he replied. "It's been good – I had fifth year, so they're all working towards their OWLs."  
  
"Well, you certainly had our class spellbound," Lily replied. "Mum was the same. One of her examples was summoning my quill!"  
  
"Why? What were you doing?" Harry asked, grinning. "Oh, and I've heard about Xavier Malfoy being cursed on the train. Something about a full body bind."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yes, oh that. Wasn't that the one you were practising on Abi in the holidays?" Harry asked.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Well, whatever you do, don't use Jelly-Legs with the Furnunculus curse, because they're not meant to mix," Harry told her.  
  
"I'm sure you're not speaking from experience there dad," Lily replied.  
  
"Just ask your 'friend's' father," Harry laughed. "Well done on getting into Gryffindor."  
  
"The hat told me that I was like my namesake," Lily replied. "That I was like Lily Evans."  
  
"Well, you do look extraordinarily like her," Harry told her, ruffling her wavy dark red hair.  
  
"So I've been told my entire life," Lily groaned, pushing his hand away from her hair, then trying to flatten it again.  
  
Harry smiled. "I was always told that I looked like my father, with the exception of my eyes," Harry told her. "Come on, I think it's about time we went for lunch."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! (And one day I might actually write more here – but don't hold your breath!) 


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
Sorry I took so long for this chapter – the next may take a while as well, because it's back to school. (Arghh!)  
  
* * *  
  
With her father leading the way, Lily was able to find her way to the Great Hall easily. However, she let her father enter first, and waited in the entrance hall for another couple of minutes.  
  
"Lily!" She heard her name being called, and looked to see Professor McGonagall descending the marble staircase.  
  
"Professor," she greeted politely.  
  
"How's your day been so far?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Very strange," Lily confessed. "Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
"You can ask," McGonagall replied. "But don't expect me to grant it."  
  
"Could you not ask me to stay behind after class this afternoon?" Lily asked. "Because both mum and dad did, so I think the rest of the year will get suspicious soon!"  
  
"Either that, or they'll think you're a terrible student," McGonagall laughed. "Alright Lily, I won't ask you to stay behind. This lesson."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Minerva," Lily replied, as her godmother and head of house turned to leave.  
  
McGonagall turned back. "Just do *me* a favour Lily – don't call me that in school!"  
  
"Yes Professor," Lily laughed, as she entered the Great Hall. Tom had saved her a seat in between him and Bethany, and waved her over enthusiastically.  
  
"You're not in trouble already are you?" Tom laughed. "Because if you are, you've beaten my record!"  
  
"No, I'm not in trouble," Lily replied, helping herself to some salad. "Professor Potter wanted to talk to me... because my grandparents were murdered by Voldemort." **At least mum gave me a reason for staying behind after class** she thought to herself. **Unlike dad, who made me have to think!**  
  
"Really?" Bethany asked in horror. "Oh that must have been awful for... who's parents were they? Your mum's or your dad's?"  
  
"My dad's," Lily replied, thankful for being able to tell the truth for once.  
  
"Are you going to write to him for help for Professor Potter's essay?" Tom asked. "Because I think that's the sort of personal touch he's looking for."  
  
"Yeah, I need to drop him an owl anyway, so I might as well ask him," Lily replied carelessly. "Need to write to me sister as well, so I need to find a few free minutes at some point!"  
  
Bethany laughed. "I know the feeling. Still, we haven't got that much homework yet, so maybe there's hope!"  
  
The other two joined in with the laughter, before Tom asked. "So, what should we do before Transfiguration then?"  
  
Lily looked at Bethany, who nodded slightly. "Well, we were planning on finding the trophy room," she announced. "You know, take a look at the Quidditch and House cups and stuff. And Little Miss Romantic over here wants to know if Professors Granger and Potter were at school together."  
  
Both Bethany and Tom looked puzzled. "Why am I romantic if I want to know if they went to school together?" Bethany asked, surprised.  
  
**Uh oh** Lily remembered too late that none of the pupils knew that the two were married, or even just a couple.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she began, trying to formulate an excuse in her head. "If must have been someone else who said that they made a cute couple."  
  
"Who'd make a cute couple?" Alexia Holmes asked, as she finished her conversation with Shannon Finnigan.  
  
Lily shook her head in disbelief. Was it possible to have a conversation in this place without someone butting in?  
  
"Professors Granger and Potter," Tom told the girl opposite Lily, looking as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Romance is for sissies."  
  
"But obviously lust isn't," Lily replied, as Alexia and Bethany stared up at her parents at the teacher's table. Unfortunately, her mother chose that time to brush something off her father's robe, before laughing at something he had just said.  
  
"You know, they do actually make quite a good couple," Alexia announced, turning back to Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I see it now you've pointed it out," Bethany added. "They're both good looking, so their children would be too. You can imagine it really...." Her voice went wistful, and Lily looked at her suspiciously. "His eyes, her curls...."  
  
"Yeah," Alexia's voice took on the same wistful tone, and Lily got very, very worried. **Note to self: straighten hair and get coloured contact lenses** she thought. **Why do I have to be the only girl in school who's parents are teachers?**  
  
She swallowed the last mouthful of her juice, and stood up. "Are you finished here then?" she asked, wanting to get away from the Great Hall, her parents, and hopefully her new friend's conversation.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with Darren and Peter," Tom announced, but both Bethany and Alexia agreed.  
  
"Let's go and find the trophy room then," Alexia declared. "Anyone got any idea where it is?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! (And one day I might actually write more here – but don't hold your breath!) 


	10. Chapter 10 The Trophy Room

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
Sorry I took so long for this chapter – the next may take a while as well, because it's back to school. (Arghh!)  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we've been here before," Lily declared, standing still in the middle of the corridor. "I remember that painting."  
  
Alexia and Bethany also stopped. "I agree," Bethany replied. "And I also happen to think that we're hopelessly lost."  
  
"She's got a point there," Lily agreed, nodding her head.  
  
A squeal was heard from down the corridor, and they looked up to see a Gryffindor fourth year being chased down the corridor. She stopped when she saw the three lost girls, and held out her hand to stop the tall boy chasing her – another Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you lost?" The blonde girl asked, while the boy tried to sneak an arm around her waist. She slapped it away.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Lily replied. "We're looking for the trophy room – do you know where that is?"  
  
There was a snigger from the boy. "Oh yeah, we know where that it alright!" He shut up when the girl elbowed him in the ribs – hard.  
  
"End of the corridor, turn left, up the stairs and seventh door on your right," she told them, flashing them a brilliant smile  
  
"Okay, thanks," Lily replied, and she and her friends turned to leave.  
  
"That was lucky," Alexia remarked.  
  
"Yup," Bethany agreed. "So, seventh door to the right. One, two..."  
  
Bethany was able to count, and the girl's directions had been spot on, allowing them to find the trophy room without any further complications.  
  
"Wow," Lily exclaimed, as they stepped into the room of gold and silver. There were cups, and trophies, and plaques, and medals everywhere they looked. She saw the Quidditch cup glistening – red and gold ribbons tied around the handles in honour of the house that had won it the previous year. The house cup was next to it, and it too was similarly decorated in the same colours.  
  
"Here's a list of head boys and girls," Bethany announced, making her way over to where large slabs of wood were on the wall, hundreds of small names engraved on it. "2002/03 – Harry Potter, Gryffindor, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. They *were* both at school together."  
  
"Uh hu," Lily replied, distracted as she searched for her father's special award for service to the school – or whatever it was. Ah, here it was, hidden behind one of her mother's awards for winning an international witchcraft and wizardry competition or something. Lily had never bothered to keep up with all her mother's academic achievements, and only hoped that none of her teachers expected *her* to be the next Hermione Granger. She was more interested in proving her worth on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"What's that?" Alexia asked, sticking her head over Lily's shoulder. "Special awards for services to the school presented to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Wonder what they did to get them?"  
  
**Nothing much – only saved Hogwarts from the Heir of Slytherin** Lily thought to herself. Her father had regaled her with tales of his school days ever since she could remember, despite her mother's protests that they'd give her nightmares. On some nights, she had proven her mother's point, but generally she had found them exiting, and longed for more.  
  
"I don't know," she lied. "But we'll probably find out in our Defence Against the Dark Art's lessons soon."  
  
"It's probably in "Hogwarts: A History," Alexia suggested, and Lily resisted the urge to scream. Her father had often told her about her mother's obsession with that book when they had been younger; always running to it to look something up.  
  
"Shucks, and I left my copy at home," Lily muttered sarcastically. Glancing at her watch, she visibly paled.  
  
"Uh, guys? Have you seen the time?" she asked. "We're gonna be late for McGonagall's lesson, and I really don't want to do that."  
  
"Me neither," Bethany declared. "Any idea where to go?"  
  
"I've got a rough idea from the Great Hall," Alexia told them. "The Head Boy pointed it out to me yesterday."  
  
"Great. Now all we need to do is find our way to the Great Hall," Bethany replied.  
  
"Easier said than done," Lily declared, following her friends out of the door. 


	11. Chapter 11 Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
Okay – so once again lack of writing due to school commitments. Although I will also have to confess to a bit of writer's block.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we've been here before," Lily declared, standing still in the middle of the corridor. "I remember that painting."  
  
Alexia and Bethany also stopped. "I agree," Bethany replied. "And I also happen to think that we're hopelessly lost."  
  
"She's got a point there," Lily agreed, nodding her head.  
  
A squeal was heard from down the corridor, and they looked up to see a Gryffindor fourth year being chased down the corridor. She stopped when she saw the three lost girls, and held out her hand to stop the tall boy chasing her – another Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you lost?" The blonde girl asked, while the boy tried to sneak an arm around her waist. She slapped it away.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Lily replied. "We're looking for the trophy room – do you know where that is?"  
  
There was a snigger from the boy. "Oh yeah, we know where that it alright!" He shut up when the girl elbowed him in the ribs – hard.  
  
"End of the corridor, turn left, up the stairs and seventh door on your right," she told them, flashing them a brilliant smile  
  
"Okay, thanks," Lily replied, and she and her friends turned to leave.  
  
"That was lucky," Alexia remarked.  
  
"Yup," Bethany agreed. "So, seventh door to the right. One, two..."  
  
Bethany was able to count, and the girl's directions had been spot on, allowing them to find the trophy room without any further complications.  
  
"Wow," Lily exclaimed, as they stepped into the room of gold and silver. There were cups, and trophies, and plaques, and medals everywhere they looked. She saw the Quidditch cup glistening – red and gold ribbons tied around the handles in honour of the house that had won it the previous year. The house cup was next to it, and it too was similarly decorated in the same colours.  
  
"Here's a list of head boys and girls," Bethany announced, making her way over to where large slabs of wood were on the wall, hundreds of small names engraved on it. "2002/03 – Harry Potter, Gryffindor, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. They *were* both at school together."  
  
"Uh hu," Lily replied, distracted as she searched for her father's special award for service to the school – or whatever it was. Ah, here it was, hidden behind one of her mother's awards for winning an international witchcraft and wizardry competition or something. Lily had never bothered to keep up with all her mother's academic achievements, and only hoped that none of her teachers expected *her* to be the next Hermione Granger. She was more interested in proving her worth on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"What's that?" Alexia asked, sticking her head over Lily's shoulder. "Special awards for services to the school presented to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Wonder what they did to get them?"  
  
**Nothing much – only saved Hogwarts from the Heir of Slytherin** Lily thought to herself. Her father had regaled her with tales of his school days ever since she could remember, despite her mother's protests that they'd give her nightmares. On some nights, she had proven her mother's point, but generally she had found them exiting, and longed for more.  
  
"I don't know," she lied. "But we'll probably find out in our Defence Against the Dark Art's lessons soon."  
  
"It's probably in "Hogwarts: A History," Alexia suggested, and Lily resisted the urge to scream. Her father had often told her about her mother's obsession with that book when they had been younger; always running to it to look something up.  
  
"Shucks, and I left my copy at home," Lily muttered sarcastically. Glancing at her watch, she visibly paled.  
  
"Uh, guys? Have you seen the time?" she asked. "We're gonna be late for McGonagall's lesson, and I really don't want to do that."  
  
"Me neither," Bethany declared. "Any idea where to go?"  
  
"I've got a rough idea from the Great Hall," Alexia told them. "The Head Boy pointed it out to me yesterday."  
  
"Great. Now all we need to do is find our way to the Great Hall," Bethany replied.  
  
"Easier said than done," Lily declared, following her friends out of the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Uh oh," was all Lily had to say when they finally reached the classroom. The professor was standing at the front; her arms crossed, and not even a hint of a smile playing across her features. Lily couldn't remember the last time she had seen her "Aunt Minerva" look like that.  
  
"Well young ladies," she began, walking up the aisle in the middle where the three girls were standing. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"  
  
Lily could see Tom behind McGonagall's shoulder, making a slashing motion across his throat.  
  
"We're, um, we're really sorry Professor," Lily apologised. "We got lost, and there was no-one around to ask for directions."  
  
Her green eyes met McGonagall's, begging the older woman not to take any points away from Gryffindor. Just because she was their head of house didn't mean that she was more lax towards them.  
  
"Very well ladies," McGonagall conceded. "As this is you're first lesson, I shall take no house points from Gryffindor. However, I suggest in the future that if you don't know where your lesson is, you leave earlier for it, thus allowing time for when you loose your way. Am I making myself clear Miss Black?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Lily mumbled, as she sat down next to Bethany, wondering why she was the one who had to be picked on. Surely McGonagall didn't blame *her* for being late? Just because McGonagall had seen her grow up, and her childhood antics... oh – okay then. Maybe she *did* have a point, as loath Lily was to admit it.  
  
The lesson didn't pass quite as quickly as their previous two. Lily blamed it on the fact that McGonagall always seemed to have one eye on her – the other one being on Tom. He got threatened with a detention, and house points taken away twice. However, McGonagall never followed them up, which made Lily wonder for a millisecond if she had a soft spot for the young Paris boy. Then she remembered who she was talking about, and dismissed it as temporary insanity.  
  
When the professor announced that the lesson was over, she hid a smile at the speed that Lily departed the room – not risking the chance that she would be asked to stay behind. Minerva smiled to herself. She would have to remind Harry and Hermione not to do that too often to their poor daughter, or someone may suspect something. Especially what with Lily's resemblance to her parents, although it was no way near as startling as her resemblance to her grandmother.  
  
As the last student filed out of the classroom, Minerva picked up her books and headed to her office, to store them there. Once that was done, she headed up to the staff room, hoping to find someone to compare first days with.  
  
Pushing open the door, she was greeted with a shriek of "Holly! No!"  
  
Minerva felt small a small body run into her legs, and looked down into the innocent face of Holly Anderson, the youngest child of any of the Hogwart's teaching staff. Ever since the opening of the primary and nursery schools in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts staff were now able to bring their pre-secondary school age children with them. There were currently nine of those children living in the castle – all with their mothers. Holly was the youngest of three, her mother being the recently introduced General Studies teacher, Cassandra Anderson. As teaching general studies meant that she only taught the higher classes, it meant that Cassie was able to spend quite a bit of time with her young family, as her husband was serving in the Air Force, and so couldn't provide a stable upbringing for his three children. Minerva herself had enjoyed the allowance of young children in the castle – her sister and brother-in-law had died when her niece had been six, and Minerva had been able to bring Caitlin up while still staying on at Hogwarts. As Dumbledore had pointed out to the Ministry of Magic at the time, Fudge, Hogwarts would have lost many fine teachers if they hadn't at least tried to provide for their families.  
  
Picking Holly up, Minerva delivered her over to where Cassandra was sitting, her daughter Rebecca already on her lap.  
  
"All I can say is thank God that they're all going to school tomorrow," Cassandra announced, now with one girl in each arm. There was only a year between them, and both would get jealous if it seemed as though the other one was getting too much attention.  
  
Minerva just smiled, as she dropped into a comfortable chair by the window. "I was lucky that I missed Caitlin at that age," she grinned. Never wanting to have had children of her own, she had initially found it difficult to adjust to the small child, but she had been helped out by all her friends and colleagues. "Where's Daniel?"  
  
"Probably somewhere with James," Cassandra replied. Daniel was her eldest and her only son, while James, the son of the divination teacher, was his best friend.  
  
The door opened to admit a tired looking Hermione.  
  
"So? How was the first day?" Minerva inquired, as Holly lifted her head up to look at this newcomer.  
  
"Tiring. Very, very tiring," Hermione announced, repeating Minerva's earlier action of collapsing in a chair. "You'd have thought, after raising two children for ten years, you'd be able to look after a class of twenty for an hour."  
  
"It's not quite as simple as that," Cassandra chuckled. She had only been briefly introduced to Hermione the previous day, but what she had seen of this new teacher, she liked. "Just be thankful that it's only a class of twenty – my first job was at Salem Institute, and they had classes of thirty or so. Most of them who consider general studies a doss subject, that they simply have to take."  
  
"What is general studies?" Hermione asked curiously. "It wasn't taught when I was here."  
  
"Basically, it's a bit of everything, and then some," Cassandra tried to think of the best way to put it. "It teaches you how to get by in the Muggle world without attracting too much attention, and just a variety of things really. At the moment, the seventh year are learning CPR – basic first aid, which Muggle children learn when their in first year. They'll study literature, art, geography – classes which Muggles take at their life, but what we never learn. That's what general studies is all about."  
  
"Sounds like a useful thing to have," Hermione commented. "I also noticed biology being added to the list of options. Is that like the Muggle class?"  
  
Minerva spoke up, as she had been the one who had added the subject. "Yes, and no. Obviously, they learn about plants in herbology, but biology allows them to see how the body works, and other factors allowing us to live. It's an asset to those who want to go and study medicine once they've left Hogwarts, and it's actually quite a popular course even if the student isn't planning on following through with it."  
  
"It's probably a good job that it wasn't an option when I was at school," Hermione laughed, and Minerva joined in, remembering how Hermione had over- worked herself in her third year, by using a time-turner.  
  
Wondering what the laughter was about, Holly looked up again, and slid off her mother's lap, toddling over to see Hermione."  
  
"Hello," the young woman said, looking down at the toddler. "Who are you then?"  
  
"I'm Holly," the dark haired little girl said. There was something in her voice that Hermione couldn't quite place, and wondered if it was just because it was such a long time since she'd heard a toddler speak. "Who you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione," that person told her. "I work with your mum."  
  
"Oh," Holly's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as she stared up at her. "Have you any kids?"  
  
Hermione realised that the child had a very faint American accent – barely noticeable, but still there. "Yeah, I've got two girls."  
  
"What they called? Can I play with them?" It was definitely an American accent, and as Hermione thought back, she remembered that Cassandra spoke with an accent, but as she knew that the young woman came from the United States, she hadn't really taken much notice of it.  
  
"They're called Lily and Abi," she told Holly. "And you might be able to play with them some time, but they're a bit bigger than you are, and Abi will only be able to play when she comes here for Christmas."  
  
Holly rubbed her eyes tiredly, and Cassandra noticed. Rebecca had already fallen asleep on her shoulder, so rising carefully, she took Holly's hand. "I think you need a nap Hol," she told her daughter.  
  
"No nap. Not a baby," Holly told her crossly.  
  
"Becky's having a nap, and she's bigger than you," Cassandra reminded her, as she steered her out of the door. "I'll see you two later." The last was directed at Minerva and Hermione, as Cassandra took her children off to bed. 


	12. Chapter 12 Writing 'home'

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
I'm sorry for it being so short – blame school, writer's block and a back injury preventing me from using the computer.  
  
No idea when the next part will be out – no idea what the next part will have in it yet!  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Abi,  
  
How's things in sunny old Deal? Things are interesting here at Hogwarts, to say the least. You're never going to believe it, but I have mum, dad *and* Aunt Minerva on the same day! Do you think there's a conspiracy or something, because I sure as hell do!  
  
I've made a couple of friends so far – Bethany, Alexia and Tom. I did make a couple of friends on the train, but they were sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm in Gryffindor by the way – no surprises there.  
  
It's quite cool here, I suppose. Really weird being taught by mum and dad though – especially as no one knows that I'm their daughter. I've got a horrible feeling that someone's gonna find out though. As everyone's always said, I do look like them both.  
  
I haven't really met any of the teachers yet – it's only been one day, and as I had mum, dad and Aunt Minerva, there was no one new for me to meet. And it's Uncle Oliver tomorrow first thing too! It's really not fair, Abi. And it's not as if I can be familiar with any of them, or people will start to suspect things. I really want to see Terry and Mandy again – I bet they've grown since last summer.  
  
Anyway, I should stop whining and moaning. Theoretically, I should start some homework, but that sounds like a bad idea to me. Do you know that dad actually set us and essay! An essay on our first day back, for crying out loud. I expected mum to do something like that, but she only set us reading, and dad set an essay. Apparently we have to contact family members for the "personal touch" or whatever. Well, I'm stuck really then, aren't I? I can't exactly ask the professor, even if he is my only family with first hand knowledge of Voldemort. Sucks to be me....  
  
You know dad told us about Draco Malfoy? Well, his son's here – I met him on the train. He wasn't exactly civil to me, so I cursed him! Dad knew it was me, so mum must know too, but they haven't punished me or anything. I think dad found it funny, but he can't exactly say things like that, can he?  
  
Anyway, I don't really have much more to say – not after only being here for a day. Write back soon.  
  
Love ya!  
  
Lily" 


	13. Chapter 13 Flying

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling; I'm never going to be her; these characters don't belong to me  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction – I normally write Star Trek: Voyager instead! (And I can't imagine a crossover between them – yet!!) This was based on a very, very strange dream I had and maybe one day the title will make sense. (And if it doesn't I'll have to change it!)  
  
Please read and review.... pretty please?  
  
I'm sorry for it being so short – blame school, writer's block and a back injury preventing me from using the computer.  
  
No idea when the next part will be out – no idea what the next part will have in it yet!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was thankful that the next morning dawned clear and sunny. She was looking forward to getting on a broomstick, and getting a chance to hopefully fly around the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
"We're going to be flying today," Naomi squealed as Lily sat down next to her at the breakfast table. Opposite her, Tom looked to be on the edge of his seat with excitement, while Bethany was looking rather pale.  
  
"I know – great isn't it?" Tom enthused. "I'll give ya a race once we're up there Lily."  
  
"You're on!" Lily accepted, not stopping to think about the trouble they could potentially get into. "Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Yeah, I might as well," Tom replied. "You?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I know there's virtually no chance of getting in, but it's worth trying anyway," she explained. "I'm not going to loose anything by trying out."  
  
"Except maybe your dignity," a voice behind her sneered. "Oh, wait, you don't have any of that to start with." Lily recognised the voice as Xavier Malfoy, and her face hardened.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," she told him, her voice harsh. "Don't want to get embarrassed in front of your house when a girl beats you up."  
  
Xavier just laughed. "You won't do anything. Not in front of all the teachers."  
  
Lily glanced up to the teacher's table, and acknowledged that Xavier was right. However, she was not going to back down. Rising from the table and turning to face the boy who was only an inch taller than her, she crossed her arms, and stared him in the face. "Ya sure about that?" she questioned, her face perfectly calm.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Xavier replied, although his voice cracked slightly. "They'd throw you out of Hogwarts so fast that they door wouldn't even be able to hit you on the way out."  
  
Lily tilted her head to one side, and raised her eyebrows as she contemplated the boy in front of her. Her eyes briefly flickered to the teachers, and noticing that none were looking in their direction, she quickly raised her left foot and slammed it down on Xavier's instep. His face contorted with pain.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that Black," he hissed, not wanting to admit to the amount of pain she had caused him. "Watch your back."  
  
Lily sat down at the breakfast table; a mischievous smile spreading across her face which only grew in size when she saw the looks the rest of her year was giving her. Tom in particular was grinning, and looking at her in an entirely different way.  
  
"Nice one Lily," Peter Doyle complemented. "If Xavier Malfoy is anything like the rest of his family, then he's a nasty piece of work."  
  
"I know. I met him on the train," Lily explained, helping herself to a piece of toast. "Didn't exactly behave like a perfect gentleman then."  
  
A warning came from further up the table. "Just be careful around the Slytherins," one of the fourth years warned them. "Voldemort may have gone, but there's still something about that house that isn't good."  
  
"Kate's right," the girl that had helped the three girls find their way to the trophy room yesterday added. "Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been the strongest two houses, and the rivalries have always been bad. It doesn't inspire you with confidence either when the heads of the two houses can't stand each other either."  
  
Lily recognised Caitlin McGonagall as she spoke up. "The less association we have with Slytherin the better. Mum... Professor McGonagall has all *but* made it a school rule that our two houses are not to have lessons together. That's how bad it's gotten. She said it was especially bad when Voldemort was finally brought down, and the fact that many Slytherin families were charged with being death eaters."  
  
Lily caught onto Caitlin's mistake, and a small part of her wished that she *were* able to acknowledge her parents for who they were, even as all the reasons for changing her name came flooding back.  
  
Alexia also heard the 'mum' part, and queried it. "Professor McGonagall's your mum?" she asked. "That must be so weird getting taught by her. I don't know if I could get taught by *my* mum."  
  
Lily didn't miss the small, sympathetic smile that Caitlin sent her way – she had often played with the older girl whenever her 'aunt' visited her parents. She was one of only six other pupils in the school who knew of Lily's true birth – the other five all being Weasley children.  
  
"Biologically, no, she's my aunt," Caitlin explained. "But my parents died when I was nine, and she adopted me, so in just about every respect she is my mother. I've lived here in Hogwarts for six years now."  
  
"Children live in the castle?" Shannon Finnigan queried. "Even now?"  
  
Caitlin grinned. "Yeah, there's about seven children living at Hogwarts at the moment," she replied. "You'll probably end up meeting them all later on in the term – they never stay in the teacher's wing."  
  
A bell rang in the Great Hall, reminding them of the time, and the last few mouthfuls of breakfast were gulped down as the years each headed for their respective lessons. As the first years made their way out to the grounds, Bethany was slowly turning green.  
  
"Have you never flown before?" Lily asked her friend, who just shook her head. "Don't worry – it's not as bad as you think. I've been flying since I was a little girl."  
  
They reached the grassy stretch where there were already twenty brooms lying on the ground. Lily tried to hide the smile that broke out on her face as she saw their instructor – the man who had introduced her father to Quidditch. Fortunately, her friends didn't say anything about her enthusiasm, obviously attributing it to the flying lesson instead of the joy at seeing her 'Uncle Oliver.' Lily only wished that she could have had a few minutes alone with him to enquire about his family – his wife was teaching Ancient Runes and their two small daughters were at Hogwarts with them. Maybe she'd get a chance at the end, although she didn't want to gain a reputation as a teacher's pet. Lily sighed inwardly. Obviously if she wanted to find out anything in the castle she would have to write letters to the various people. She could clearly see any and all potential free time slowly slipping away...  
  
"Ok," Professor Wood's voice brought her out of the deep recess of her mind. "Now that everyone's here, we can start. I am Professor Wood, and I'm the flying instructor and Quidditch coach here at Hogwarts."  
  
There was a giggling from a cluster of Hufflepuff girls, and one shyly put her hand up.  
  
"Yes – I'm sorry, I don't know your name," the professor apologised, nodding towards the girl.  
  
"Marla Gibsome," the blonde told him, almost coyly. "Are you the Oliver Wood who used to be the keeper for Puddlemere United?"  
  
"Yes," Oliver admitted, almost snapping, as his previous career as a professional Quidditch player was not the topic that he wanted them to be discussing. It had been brought up by his classes ever since he had taken the teaching job, and he pitied Harry, knowing that the younger man's interrogations by his fans would be a hundred times worse than anything Oliver had to suffer. "Now how many of you have flown before?"  
  
Lily noticed as she put her hand up that she was in the minority.  
  
"Right," Oliver declared. "Then I apologise in advance for boring you these first few lessons. However, I would still like for you to pay attention because you never know, you might learn something new, which I hope so."  
  
Unfortunately, Lily's concentration soon drifted off as she ran mechanically through the basic actions of broomstick riding. Her parent's friends had often joked that she had flown before she had walked, and it was clear that she had inherited her dad's talent for flying.  
  
"You coming?" Tom's voice startled her out of her daydreams, and she looked blankly at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To talk to Professor Wood about trying out for the Quidditch teams," Tom reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lily replied, noticing that she'd managed to put her broom away whilst in her trance and returned with her friends to where they had started the lesson.  
  
"Okay, for homework, I'd like you to read and note the first chapter on "Broomstick Management,"" Oliver told them, noticing several faces fall at the mention of homework. Obviously they had expected to just turn up for the lessons each week and disappear. "And I'll see you next lesson."  
  
"Come on then," Tom told her, pulling on the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Oliver asked, smiling at the two children.  
  
"Um, we want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Tom informed him. "I'm Tom Paris and this is Lily Black."  
  
"Okay then," the older man replied. "That's great – we don't normally get many first years trying out, so you two will be welcome. Have you had any experience of Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I play with my brother and sisters," Tom declared.  
  
Oliver looked at him. "Paris – you're Robert and Molly's brother aren't you? And you had an another older sister – what was her name? India... Imogen...."  
  
"Isobel," Tom supplied. "Yeah."  
  
Oliver pointed to him. "Of course. If you're anything like your siblings you should have a good chance. And Miss..."  
  
"Black, Lily Black," she reminded him, hoping that he wouldn't slip up. If he did, then at least she'd only have to confess all to Tom but she hoped that she wouldn't have to reveal her true parentage only two days into the term.  
  
"Ah, yes you'll have to excuse me Miss Black," Oliver apologised, although his dark eyes were dancing. "My memory's been going ever since my two girls!"  
  
Lily giggled, thinking of his two young, cute daughters. "That's okay Professor."  
  
"So, any experience of Quidditch?"  
  
"I've played a bit with my dad and his friends," Lily told him, telling herself that it was the truth; the Chuddley Cannons had been her dad's friends.  
  
Oliver grinned; he knew what she meant. "I'll contact you both nearer the trials," he informed them. "But for now I suggest you get to your next lesson, while I go and relieve my wife of the girls."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Lily told him, as she and Tom headed towards the greenhouses for herbology. 


	14. Author's notes :

Okay everyone out there waiting for the next part of this fic, I can assure you that it bis/b coming! I've just finished my A-Levels (N.E.W.T.s equivalent) so I've been absolutely swamped with work. However, the next part is well underway.  
  
I can tell you now that we're gonna be meeting another familiar face.. :)  
  
Thank you all so much for the reviews! You've no idea how much they mean to me! Oh, and I've been rereading it, and noticed some things which might be confusing (or that could just be me reading at midnight - go figure!) so if you have any questions, fire away and I'll do my best to answer them.  
  
I've read the Order of the Phoenix, and while I'll try to incorporate events of the book into this, some may not be possible. we'll have to see how it goes.  
  
Next chapter with. oops! Nearly gave it away then! Should be up by. I'm gonna say Monday here, so fingers crossed!  
  
Thanks guys!!  
  
Vicki 


	15. Chapter 14 Old Friends

Monday… Tuesday… there's a difference? {g} Had ***major*** writer's block with this one… no promises for when the next will be out. However, no school is a bonus as it means more time. Until I get a job (fingers crossed!)

I also discovered that the few dates mentioned in earlier chapters are wrong… any mentioned from hereon after are correct. I won't bore you with the details or anything! {g}

I'd just like to say a huge 'thank you' to everyone who's reviewed so far… it really means a lot to me. And with that… on with the fic….

* * *

"Lily!" Looking up from where she was sitting on the grass in Hogwart's extensive grounds, Lily noticed a small figure running towards her.

"Who's that?" Bethany asked curiously, shielding her eyes. The girl calling her friend had to be one of the children of the staff, although how the child knew Lily was beyond her.

A big grin spread across Lily's face as the small girl threw herself into her arms. "Hey ya Teryl!" she greeted, looking up to see the girl's mother and sister crossing the grass towards them. "Hey Mandy... Hi Aunt Katie."

"Lily?" Bethany asked curiously, as the small girl in Lily's arms turned to look at the other children sitting together on the grass.

"Oh, this is Teryl," Lily said, as though that would explain everything. "Her mother was at school with my parents."

"Good afternoon Lily," Katie Wood greeted. Once Katie Bell of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she had since married Oliver Wood, her former captain, and had swapped Quidditch for motherhood and teaching. "Sorry to disturb you, but the girls kept nagging me to see you. We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"No, Professor," Bethany replied politely, as Lily reached up to take Amanda from her mother.

Katie slowly lowered herself to the ground, and rearranged her robes as she sat opposite the first years. "Oh, I'm sorry – you must think I'm terribly rude. I'm Professor Bell, and I teach Ancient Runes. Or, as Lily knows me, Mrs Katie Wood; your flying instructor's my husband."

"Then these are the girls he mentioned," Tom realised, his eyes fixated on the attractive teacher. He was really enjoying himself at Hogwarts, what with all the pretty faces surrounding him.

"Yes – has he been boring you with stories of them already?" Katie laughed, as Amanda came back to sit on her lap and hid her face from the strange people her mother had made her come and see. "He's very proud of them, and I don't think there's a pupil in Hogwarts who hasn't heard at least one story about them. You may think it's cute at first – but just wait until you're in your second term. He's probably worse after Christmas; he's like a big child himself, and I should probably not be telling you all this!"

The first years were all too shy to reply, and Lily was too busy tickling Teryl to listen to what her 'aunt' had been saying. "The who and the what now?" she asked, looking up from the small girl. Katie shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

"I don't know where you get your head in the clouds tendencies from Lil," she teased. "Not from your parents that's for sure."

Lily blushed. "Mum daydreams. I've caught her," she tried to defend herself.

Katie grinned. "Anyway – Oliver tells me you're trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she said. "You and a boy. Is that you?" she turned to Tom.

"Yeah, uh yes ma'am," Tom replied. "Thomas Paris."

"I bet you're sick of hearing this, but I know your sisters," Katie told him. "They both took Ancient Runes, although your brother didn't. I was very disappointed when Molly dropped it though."

"She wants to be a healer, so it's not really relevant," Tom explained. "She was agonising about it for ages at home."

"Well, personally, I think it's a great subject… but then again I ***am*** the teacher," Katie grinned. "Hopefully I'll be seeing at least a couple of you in a few years." She was greeted by stunned silence. "Okay… I know it's your first week. I'll start nagging you about it nearer the time… don't you worry!" She grinned again, making her look much younger than her thirty-two years. "I'm sorry… let's start from the beginning with names here. Lily, I know… probably ***too*** well for her liking, and Tom's another of the Paris clan and I'm hoping that he's more like his sisters than his brother!"

"I'm Bethany Jamieson," the dark-haired witch replied shyly, although she had relaxed throughout Katie's flow of chatter.

"Alexia Holmes."

"Peter Doyle."

"Darren Mulchaey."

"None of you have had siblings at the school, have you?" Katie asked, trying to place the names. The four young students shook their heads. "Well, I introduced me, but didn't do the girls did I? That's Teryl sitting with Lily there. Say 'hi' sweetie."

"Hi," Teryl replied, big brown eyes like her father staring up at the students. "I'm five now and I'm starting school next week."

"It's her first year, and they start back a week later than the rest of the primary students," Katie replied. "And this shy little one on my lap is Amanda. You gonna say 'hi' baby?" Amanda shook her head, and Katie ruffled the dark blonde hair playfully. "Give her a couple of weeks and she'll be demanding hugs every time she sees you," she informed them confidently.

Darren had been sitting watching the professor carefully, when suddenly his jaw dropped open. "You're… you're Katherine Wood," he realised, his eyes wide. "You were a chaser for '_Montrose Magpies'_! You became the highest scoring female chaser in a single game when you scored 470 points against '_Wigtown Wanderers'_in March 2003!"

Katie blushed bright scarlet, and Lily grinned at her 'aunt' knowing that Katie had enjoyed relative obscurity at school. They heyday of her Quidditch career had occurred in three years after her marriage to Oliver when she had used both her full name and her married surname. Katherine Bell had played reserve Quidditch while spending four years at university, and had only played for half a year in the first team after that. Katherine Wood had been famous, and some had tried to parade her around as a poster-girl for professional female Quidditch players. She and Oliver had both tried to avoid as much of the fame that had surrounded them both before they retired from the game; her due having the children and him because he wanted a change and a chance to settle down with his family.

"Yes, I'm Katherine Wood," she admitted, her cheeks still bright red from embarrassment. "And yes I remember that game. Hard not to – it lasted three days and we only had two reserve chasers, for crying out loud!" She laughed. "The whole team skipped the press conference after that game and just went home and collapsed!"

"Why did you never play for England?" Darren asked. "You were damn well good enough!"

Katie ducked her head in embarrassment and grinned. "I wasn't good enough for the 2002 cup," she replied. "And I was nine months pregnant with Amanda at the 2006 cup! I semi-retired at the end of 2003 to concentrate on my family. See all my closest friends had children. Ha… Lily's parents are two years younger than I am and they had a five-year-old and a four-year-old. You must know the Weasley twins – either set." They nodded. "Their parents were my closest friends and they had four children each – Daniel and Darren would have been eight at the time… Taylor just one – while Oliver and I had none because there was no way that I could play professionally while I was pregnant. It was a hard decision to make, but I wouldn't swap these two for anything in the world."

Teryl giggled and moved away from Lily to hug her mother. "Now, I think that's all that you ever needed to know about me," the professor said. "How has the first week been so far?"

* * *

Next part coming soon! Just as soon as I figure out what to put in it! {g}


End file.
